


Black Dog

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean rescue a young woman, but who is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Impala roared up the driveway and Sam was jumping out of the car before it even stopped, running towards the burning house.

“Sam stop! It’s suicide!” Dean jumped out of the car and ran after him, grabbing his arm.

“There could be someone trapped in there Dean!” Sam yelled.

“They’re just werewolves man!”

Sam thought back to that morning and wondered how things had gotten so out of control. He had woken up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning loudly. He had wandered out of his room in the bunker, shivering at the chill in the air. Dean was already in the kitchen and Sam had grabbed a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table.

“Whattya got?”

“Roy called this morning. Seems a pack of werewolves has been eatin’ people in Colorado.”

Sam’s eyes had widened in surprise. “Really? Wow, it’s been awhile since we ran into werewolves. Since…Garth right?”

“Yep, think so,” Dean had nodded.

“And we’re sure the werewolves are killing people? We’re sure they aren’t like Garth’s pack?”

“You mean the pack that tried to kill us?” Dean had asked.

“To be fair, the stepmother and her two psycho sons tried to kill us, not the pack.”

“Tomato, tomahto,” Dean had shrugged.

“Dean…” Sam had started to say.

“Alright, we’ll make sure. Damn you’re a pain in my ass,” Dean had stood up from the table and went to pack, shaking his head and smiling slightly.

Now Sam stared at the burning house, trying to decide what to do. Should he risk his life to save a bunch of werewolves? They hadn’t had time to research and make sure these were the werewolves that were killing people. There had also been some cattle mutilations in the area. They had no way of knowing if these werewolves were man-eaters or “vegetarians” so-to-speak. Roy and his crew had decided to take care of things before Sam and Dean got there. They had gone to the house and set it on fire. 

Suddenly Sam heard screams coming from inside. He knew what he had to do then. He looked at his brother, pleading for him to do the right thing.

“Dammit, let’s go,” Dean pushed Sam towards the house and they kicked in the front door, coughing as smoke billowed around them.

“Hello?!” Sam yelled, his throat already raw from the smoke.

“Help me please! I’m in here!” Someone was banging on a door under the stairs. 

“Get back, we’re going to kick it down!” Dean yelled, nodded at Sam, and they both kicked the door in at the same time. A woman was cowering in the corner, shaking with fear. There were several beams down in the small room, but there was a path to get to her.

“Come on, I gotcha,” Sam said, holding his hand out to her. She grabbed it and he scooped her up in his arms, running out the house.

Once they were all three safely outside, Sam sat her down in the backseat of the Impala and assessed her injuries.

“Are you alright? What hurts?”

“My head. A beam fell on it and knocked me out,” she rubbed it, wincing in pain.

“Here, let me see,” Sam said. She turned around so he could see the back of her head.

“Yeah, you’re gonna have a nasty bump there.”

“My arms are burned too,” she held her arms out and Sam hissed in sympathy. They were red and blistering up pretty fast.

“Ok, we gotta get you somewhere safe and take care of those. How did you get in that room? Did the werewolves kidnap you?”

“I don’t remember,” she sniffled.

“Okay, let’s start small then. What’s your name?”

“I–I don’t know,” she looked terrified.

“You don’t know your name?” Dean looked skeptical.

“I can’t remember anything. Oh God, what’s wrong with me?”

“Hey, it’s okay. The bump on your head is probably just causing some short-term memory loss. I’m sure you’ll get it back,” Sam patted her leg. “Meanwhile we gotta get outta here before the fire department and the police show up asking questions.”

“Where are we going?” She asked.

Sam looked at Dean, “The bunker?”

“How about we go to a hotel first until we figure out who, or what, she is,” Dean said.

Sam gave Dean a look and stood up, “Can I talk to you?”

They walked a short distance away from the car. “What’s wrong with you? This poor lady is traumatized. She was kidnapped by werewolves, almost burned up in a fire, and now she has amnesia! We need to take her to the bunker so we can treat her arms.”

“Alright, but we gotta test her first,” Dean said, looking at the lady skeptically.

“Dean, she’s burned, scared, and hurt. You want to splash holy water in her face and cut her with a knife now?”

Dean thought about it for a minute, then shook his head. “Fine. But if she kills us in her sleep that’s on you.”

Sam huffed in annoyance and went to shut the back door, assuring the lady that everything was going to be alright.

She fell asleep on the drive back to the bunker so Sam picked her up and carried her inside. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her mouth open, and a small snore escaped her lips. Sam smiled softly. He had not failed to notice that she was very pretty. About late-20’s, brown/blonde hair, and green eyes. She was all of 5’6” and barely came to his shoulder. He laid her down in one of the many bedrooms in the bunker and bandaged her arms, glad she was asleep. It would have hurt much worse if she was awake.

He walked into the library to find Dean drinking a beer at the table. He popped the top off of another one and handed it to Sam.

“Got her taken care of?”

Sam nodded and took a sip.

“She’s still out?”

Sam nodded again and sat down.

“We should probably try and figure out who she is. She might have family out there looking for her,” Dean said.

“Yeah, I’ll look for missing persons reports, ” Sam opened his laptop and started researching.

In the bedroom the woman woke up, startled and trying to remember where she was. It slowly came back to her, the fire, the smoke, the two handsome men who had rescued her. She smiled a little at the last memory. Her arms were covered by bandages but they weren’t stinging as bad as before. What had they done to them to make them feel so much better? She pulled the bandages back a little to check it out and gasped. There were no more burns, her arms were back to normal. What the hell?


	2. Chapter 2

Why the hell were her burns healed already? She felt the back of her head and the bump was almost gone as well. She stood up and walked into the small bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. What did it mean? She splashed some water on her face and tried to calm down. First she had to figure out who these guys were that rescued her, then she would figure out what was wrong with her. She dried her face off, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

“No missing persons matching her description huh?” Dean had his legs propped up on the table. He had switched from beer to whiskey and had cooked himself a burger.

Sam shook his head, “Nope, none. Maybe I should check worldwide, not just nationwide.”

“Hi,” she said softly, and the both swiveled in their chairs to face her.

“Hey, how’re you feelin’?” Sam asked.

“Okay,” she touched her bandage on her arm.

“Are they still burning? I tried to put some numbing cream on there. We can reapply it if they’re hurting…”

“No!” She yelled and Sam stopped mid-way out of his chair, a surprised look on his face.

“I mean, they’re fine. Thank you so much,” she sat down at the table.

“Okay,” Sam glanced at Dean. “Well, I don’t think we got to introduce ourselves in all the confusion back at the house. I’m Sam, and this is my brother, Dean.”

Dean raised his glass of whiskey towards her, “Nice to meet ya…um…did you remember your name yet?”

She shook her head.

“Well, we gotta call ya somethin’,” Dean scratched his head. “Maybe Jane Doe,” he chuckled.

“That’s fine,” she said.

“No, I was just kiddin’…”

“You can call me Jane, until I remember my name.”

“Hey, you’re a poet and don’t know it,” Dean smiled. “Nice to meet you, Jane.”

“Nice to meet you, Dean.”

“Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?” Sam asked her, noticing the way she grabbed her stomach.

“Yes please.”

“Okay, be right back,” Sam jumped up from the table and went to the kitchen.

“So, Jane, nothing’s comin’ back to you yet, huh?” Dean asked.

She shook her head, staring down at her hands.

“Well, give it time, I’m sure it will. You want a drink?”

“Um, yes please, that would be nice,” her throat was a little scratchy from the smoke.

Dean got up and poured her some whiskey.

She took a sip and coughed, it burned her already sensitive throat.

“Damn, probably not the best thing huh? I’ll get you a beer,” he smiled and went to the kitchen also.

She sat for a few moments before curiosity got the better of her and she opened Sam’s laptop. Missing persons? They must be trying to figure out who she was. She minimized the window and almost screamed. There was a huge black dog staring back at her from the computer screen. 

“Are you alright?” Sam was walking back in the room with a salad for her, Dean following closely behind with a beer in each hand.

“What is that?” She pointed at the screen, her hand shaking slightly.

Sam walked around the table, setting the salad down in front of her.

“That’s a werewolf. You didn’t know that?” He sat down beside her at the table.

“No! That’s not who took me, they were people!”

“You remember?”

She stared at Sam for a minute. “Yes…I-I do, a little. I just saw a flash of a woman and a man. They’re pulling me up the stairs of that house.”

“Well, they could have been in human form. They’re not always in their dog form, only when it’s a full moon,” Dean said.

“Well, except for Garth’s pack. They could change when they wanted to,” Sam said.

“Garth?” She asked.

“An old hunter friend of ours. He got bitten and changed by one of them.”

“Hunter?”

“Sorry, let me explain things before you get too confused.”

Sam and Dean told her how they were hunters and they killed the things that your worst nightmares were made of. This was their headquarters, so to speak, and they were currently sitting in the library which had books and books about the Supernatural. She looked around at the bookshelves and shook her head.

“This isn’t real, can’t be. I must be dreaming.”

“Sorry, it’s very real,” Dean said.

Her stomach growled and she looked at the salad Sam had brought her. She picked up the fork and stabbed at it, taking a huge bite. She chewed a few times and the look on her face said it all.

“I don’t think I like salad,” she grimaced.

“I can see that. See Sam, told you your rabbit food is disgusting,” Dean chuckled. “Want a burger instead?”

“Yes please,” she spit the lettuce into a napkin and folded it demurely, placing it beside her plate.

“How do you want it cooked?”

“Medium rare please.”

“Ah, a girl after my own heart. Be right back,” Dean went to the kitchen to cook.

“I’m sorry Sam,” she blushed.

“Hey, it’s okay, not everyone likes salad,” he smiled.

“So how long have you and your brother been…hunters?”

“Pretty much our whole lives. Our dad raised us in it after our mom was killed by a demon.”

“I’m so sorry,” she touched his arm.

He nodded and put his hand on top of hers. “How about you? You remembering anything yet about your family or who you are?”

She shook her head, “No. It’s so frustrating.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure it out,” he patted her hand and went back to research.

Later that night, she woke up in her bedroom, stomach growling loudly, again. Damn, she just ate three hours ago! She tiptoed out of her room and into the kitchen, she didn’t want to wake the boys. She opened the fridge and stared at the leftover hamburger meat. Another hamburger sounded really good. She pulled it out and placed it on the counter, searching for spices in the cabinets. She seasoned the meat and started warming a pan on top of the stove. She was forming the meat into patties when she felt the urge to eat it, raw and uncooked. She brought it slowly to her lips and took a tentative bite. It was good. Too good. The next thing she knew, she had eaten all the leftover raw meat. She wiped the blood off her mouth, shaking. She went to the kitchen sink and washed off her hands. She put the pan away, cleaned up any evidence she had been in the kitchen, and went back to her bedroom. She curled up in a fetal position on her bed, hugging her knees tightly to her chest. She had just eaten raw meat. RAW meat! That was the last straw, she was going to look in all those old books in the library and figure out what the hell she was tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane didn’t have a moment to herself the next few days. The boys were constantly hovering, making sure she was okay, making sure she had enough to eat. It was sweet, and she knew the only reason she was annoyed by it was because it didn’t allow her to do the research she so desperately needed to do. Finally it all became a little bit too much and she told the boys she was going for a run.

“Are you sure it’s okay to go out by yourself?” Sam asked.

“We are a long way from Colorado, I don’t think whoever…or whatever…took me would come all the way over here.”

“Alright. But if you’re not back in thirty we’re comin’ lookin’ for you,” Dean said.

“Okay dad,” she chuckled.

She stuck the headphones into the iPhone Sam had loaned her and pulled up his “Running” playlist. Hmm, not a bad choice of music. She ran down the long pathway to the bunker and into the town of Lebanon. 

The day was crisp and clear, her breath puffing out in clouds before her as she ran. Her feet pounded the pavement, taking her further and further away from the questions and fears that had been pressing around her for the past week. She passed several people who nodded or smiled at her as she ran past. It was a little crowded on the sidewalk and when she had to dodge a mother pushing a stroller, she decided to move into the street to continue her run. All of the sudden, she noticed someone else jogging behind her. Not unusual, but something about it made her feel uneasy. She glanced back and realized he was really staring at her hard. Was he one of the people who had taken her? She looked to her left and noticed a playground, bordered by some woods. She took a sharp turn, running through the playground and into the trees. She ran faster, not looking back to see if he was following her. 

Once she felt like she was far enough away, she stopped running and looked around. No creepy man in sight, but where the hell was she? She didn’t recognize her surroundings at all. She pulled up the GPS on the phone and tried to locate the bunker. “No such location found.” Ugh, damn iPhone! She put in the address of the gas station she had passed on the way out of town, and the GPS told her it was twenty miles away. Twenty? How had she run twenty miles in a few minutes? Great, just another thing to add to the list of weirdness that plagued her. The bump on her head was long gone, but she couldn’t remember who she was. Her arms were completely healed, she had to remember to keep the bandages on so she wouldn’t freak the boys out. Then there was her affinity for meat, raw meat especially. That was the weirdest one of all. She had been sneaking into the kitchen at night eating raw steak, hamburger, and bacon. Luckily the boys blamed each other for the meat disappearing so quickly.

Jane started running back to the bunker; at first, following the GPS directions. However, as she ran, she began to notice that while she didn’t recognize the landmarks, the scents around her were familiar. She cut a sharp right towards the smell of woodsmoke–that was definitely the way back. She concentrated on her body and realized the moment she switched to super fast speed. The trees were a blur, but she could see every leaf in detail. She could smell the soil she was kicking up as she ran down the dirt path. This was crazy. She looked down at the phone and the GPS said she was going thirty miles an hour. 

Jane slowed down around the corner from the bunker and jogged the last few steps to the door. She opened the door, barely out of breath, and immediately smelled something she hadn’t noticed before. Sam. His scent filled her nose. God, it was overwhelming. She wanted to throw him against the wall and lick his neck.

In a daze, she stumbled down the stairs into the bunker. She turned blindly down one hallway after another, thinking nothing but how delicious that scent was, and how she wanted to roll herself in it. Considering how focused she was on his scent, Jane shouldn’t have been surprised when she turned a corner and ran right into Sam.

But she was–she jumped back, squeaked, and nearly fell over.

“Whoa! You alright?” Sam asked, grabbing her hand to steady her. His touch did nothing to help her light-headedness. His fingers were like an electric shock, and she squeezed his hand tightly.

“I’m fine, you just startled me,” Jane smiled and pulled her hand out of his grasp. “I was on my way to take a shower.”

Sam gave her a weird look. “Okay. Well–the showers are back that way,” pointing down the hall in the opposite direction.

“Oh, right,” Jane laughed nervously. “Well, you know, I got lost. This place is–you should have signs. Like, signs for where things are and…stuff.”

He gave her a charming half-grin. “Sure. We’ll get right on that. Hey, before you get in the shower, let me take a look at your burns. We probably need to change those bandages,” Sam reached for her and she pulled them close to her body.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll take care of it after my shower, it’s no problem,” she quickly changed the subject. “Hey, when I was out on my run I got a little turned around and tried to put the address of the bunker into the GPS and it couldn’t find it. What’s up with that?”

Sam looked at her for a second, considered pushing the issue, then decided to let it go. “Well, this bunker is a pretty magical place. Let me show you.”

He took her to the computer room and explained how everything in there ran night and day even though they couldn’t find a power source. He showed her the war room and explained what all the lights on the table meant. Then he took her to the dungeon.

“Wait, I’m sorry, did you say dungeon?” Jane laughed.

Sam smiled and nodded, pushing two filing cabinets aside to reveal a secret room. The lights flickered on and she looked at the wooden chair in the middle of the room and the chains and handcuffs hanging on the walls. 

“What the hell do you use this for?” She asked.

“Sometimes we come across some pretty dangerous monsters. Well, this room keeps them trapped so they can’t hurt us, while we either figure out how to help them, or get information from them.”

“Wow,” she walked over to the chair. “What is this drawing on the floor?”

“That’s a devil’s trap. If you get a demon in the middle of that they lose all their powers and they can’t get outside the circle.”

Jane chuckled, “Oh boy, hope I can get out.”

Sam huffed a laugh but then he actually looked concerned for a second.

“I’m kidding Sam. I’m not a demon,” she walked out of the circle. “See?”

He smiled and said, “Good thing. I wouldn’t wanna chain you to the wall.”

“Damn, you wouldn’t?” She raised an eyebrow and touched his arm, shamelessly flirting with him. Big mistake. All the feelings she had pushed to the back surged forward again. She could see the bead of sweat on his forehead, smell the shampoo in his hair, feel his heartbeat under her fingertips. She pulled her hand away quickly. 

“I better go take that shower. I’m sure I stink.”

“Okay, try not to let your bandages get wet,” he looked confused but she couldn’t concentrate with his smell overwhelming her. She had to get away from him.

Once Jane was in the shower she stared down at her bare arms. There weren’t any scars, they looked like she had never been burned. She checked herself over for any other signs of what she could possibly be. She lifted her large breasts out of the way to better see her belly and suddenly had a flash of a memory. A woman joking about how Jane would never get to the head of the pack with those things dragging her down. No, not a woman, her sister. She had a sister. Head of the pack? What did that mean? She rubbed her hands down her face in frustration. She had to get to that library.

Jane wrapped a robe around herself and snuck to her room, staying there until the boys went to bed. They had knocked on her door and asked if she was okay and she had assured them she was, that she was just tired. But in reality, she didn’t trust herself around Sam. 

Once she was sure they were asleep she crept out to the library. She pulled out book after book, looking for meat-eater, fast-moving, fast-healing, super-smeller in the descriptions. Finally she found one that seemed pretty close. A rugaru. “Rugarus are born human, but through a genetic mutation will eventually transform into cannibalistic creatures with insatiable hunger. When it is time for a rugaru to transform, its bones will begin to shift in its body, and it will be driven by the urge to eat any meat it can get its hands on. This drive eventually leads to human flesh. A single bite of human meat is all it takes for the transformation to be complete, at which point physical attributes such as strength and speed will become enhanced. Outwardly the ruguaru’s skin will become wormy, teeth will begin to rot and its eyes will turn black when feeding.”

Oh God. What if she was a rugaru?! She wasn’t sure if she had eaten human flesh already, she couldn’t remember anything! She didn’t think so, her skin wasn’t wormy, her teeth weren’t rotten, and her eyes weren’t black. But she had the speed, she wasn’t sure about the strength. Jane walked over to the conference table in the room and stared at it for a minute. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the edge of it, pulling it up. It lifted and she gasped, almost dropping it, but she held onto it and lifted it higher in the air. Lowering it slowly back down, tears formed in her eyes. She sat down on the floor with her head in her hands. She was a rugaru. She could smell the raw meat in the fridge, calling to her, taunting her. She had to get out of here. She had to get away from the boys before she hurt them. 

Jane walked slowly to her room and sat on the bed. She really didn’t want to leave. She had grown to love Sam and Dean. They were so nice to her. But that had to be the reason she was so overwhelmed by Sam’s scent, because she wanted to take a bite out of him, right?. She stood up from her bed and looked around the room. There was nothing to pack, all she had to do was walk out. A knock at the door made her jump.

“Jane? Are you alright?” It was Sam. Oh god, she could smell him through the door.

She cleared her throat, “Yeah, I’m fine Sam. Why do you ask?”

“I woke up and went to get something to drink and the library is a mess. There are books everywhere and the table has been moved.”

“Oh…that was me. I was just doing a little reading.”

“Okay,” Sam didn’t sound too reassured. She could hear him breathing on the other side of the door, he wasn’t leaving. She sighed and walked over to the door, pulling it open slightly. His scent assaulted her nose immediately. She closed her eyes, trying not to react. 

“See, I’m okay,” Jane opened her eyes slowly and smiled up at him.

“I see that,” he paused, biting his lip, his brow furrowed in worry. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because you locked yourself in your room and refused to come out.”

He was standing there in a clingy white t-shirt that accentuated his broad chest and grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips. He ran his hands through his hair and the smell of his sweat wafted towards her.

“No Sam, you’re great. It was nothing you did, it was just…” she trailed off, staring at the hollow of his neck. A bead of sweat had rolled down it and she couldn’t think. It was like the whole rest of the world melted away. There was a slight ringing in her ears and she had serious tunnel vision. All she could think about was Sam. All she could smell was Sam. All she could see was the bead of sweat on his neck. It was calling to her.

“Um, Jane, you okay?” Sam looked at her eyes and her pupils were dilated. Jane was staring at his neck and didn’t seem to hear a word he said. “Jane?” He waved his hand in front of her face. She slowly looked up at him and her lips pulled back, exposing her teeth. Sam backed away from her slowly, looking down the hall to see if Dean was awake. “Jane? Jane, are you in there? Jane!”

What happened next she had no control over.


	4. Chapter 4

“Jane?  Jane, are you in there?  Jane!”

Jane leapt at Sam and wrapped her legs around his waist, teeth sinking into his neck. His back hit the wall and he tried to push her head away but she was too strong, she didn’t move an inch.  He tried to unwrap her legs from around his waist, but they were crushing him, her grip tighter than anything he had ever felt.  

He started to yell for Dean but froze when he felt her tongue come out to lick his neck, soothing over the place she’d bitten.  Jane grabbed Sam’s hair and tugged, pulling his head to the side so she would have better access to his neck.

Sam grit his teeth, he wasn’t sure what to think.  Was she trying to kill him or seduce him?  He cleared his throat, “Jane…um…what are you doing?”

“I don’t know” she breathed against his neck.  “I can’t stop.  I need you Sam.”

Sam didn’t know what he should do.  On the one hand it was wrong feeling this way about the person he was supposed to be protecting.  On the other hand, he had noticed the way she had been stealing glances at him and he kinda liked it.  He had been flirting with her, and touching her arm, shoulder, hand, anything to make her aware of him.  He had started wearing less layers around her on purpose.  

Jane nibbled on his earlobe.  He moaned and asked, “Are you sure?”

She nodded and sucked his bottom lip between her teeth.

“My room or yours?” He asked breathlessly.

“Mine’s closer,” she said, and he carried her into the open door, slamming it closed with his foot.

He set her down beside the bed and she grabbed the hem of that damn clingy shirt and pulled, ripping it in half, straight up the middle.  Sam was shocked, but she didn’t give him a chance to react. She licked a stripe from his bellybutton to his chest.  Taking his nipple in her mouth, she rolled it gently between her teeth and he gasped, tangling his hands in her hair.  He pulled Jane up to his mouth and kissed her before removing all her clothes, gently avoiding her bandages, then all of his.  They made a small, soft heap on the floor.

“You are so beautiful,” Sam said.  

Jane thought he would take her to bed immediately, but Sam had other ideas.  He pressed her against the wall of the bedroom, raising her legs so that they encircled his waist again.  With his two strong hands he lifted her and slowly, teasingly rubbed her crotch against his already hardening member.  His mouth found hers and their tongues grappled fiercely; he won, swallowing her up entirely.

Sam’s eyes were smoldering with desire, as he lifted her hips and impaled her, penetrating to the very core of her being, taking possession as if it was his right.  Jane cried out with the suddenness, the wonder of it, but he hadn’t hurt her.  She had a fleeting image of a hot knife cutting through butter; she was the butter, melting on impact.

Sam was in complete control of the situation, watching her face intently as he lifted her hips up slowly and brought them down in a rhythm that increased in tempo, his tempo.  He moved away from her a bit so he could lick her aching nipples with his warm, wet tongue.  

Jane swooned. Suddenly, it was all too much; her hips began to move on their own, grinding down on him frantically.  Her hands, in a frenzy, clawed at his shoulders and raked his broad back.  She gasped and trembled in ecstasy.

“God, Jane!” Sam cried out. He flipped positions, bracing his back against the wall, muscular legs straining to keep them both upright as she rode him. “God–please–”

Jane cried out. Pleasure took her over and over again; she didn’t stop coming until he did.  Sam held her close as the last wave crashed over her; she cried out against the hand he cupped over her mouth, trying to keep Dean from hearing.

Sam carried her to the bed, her legs still wrapped around him.  He laid her down gently. The sheets were cool against her sweat-covered skin; she shivered a little.  

“You cold? C’mere,” he whispered, pulling her close.

“Mm, you’re not,” she nuzzled into his neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent of him.  Sam chuckled and rubbed her back.

“What’s so funny?”  She smiled.

“I had a dog that used to do that.  You just reminded me of her.”

“Gee thanks!”  She laughed and punched him in the chest.

“Ow!  Not in a bad way!  I loved that dog,” he rubbed his chest and pulled her close to him again.

Jane sighed happily and drifted off to sleep, her arm wrapped around him.

_“I’m telling you right now, if I ever meet a Winchester, I will sink my fangs into him so fast he won’t know what hit him!”_

_“Jason, come on, let’s go.  We can’t do anything more for them,” she pulled on her mate’s arm, trying to distract him from the bodies in the barn.  “We’ve got to get out of here before they come back,” she shivered at the thought of getting caught by a Winchester._

_Jason cupped her face in his hands, “I will avenge your brother, I promise you.  If it takes a thousand lifetimes, I will make Sam and Dean pay.”_

_“I love you,” she whispered._

_“I love you, always.”_

_“Always.”_

Jane sat straight up in bed.  

She knew who she was.  A werewolf.  

She had a mate, Jason.  She’d been in that closet because hunters had come to kill her entire pack.  She was hiding when they had set the house on fire.  Jason hadn’t been home; he’d been out hunting for the…Winchesters.  

The Winchesters. Dean. And _Sam_. Fear turned her stomach as she looked at Sam’s sleeping form beside her.  She was sleeping next to the enemy. What would Jason think? What would Sam think, when he found out?

Oh God, they were going to kill her.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Jane slowly got up from the bed, stopping when Sam sighed and rolled over. When he didn’t wake up, she tiptoed the rest of the way into the bathroom. She quietly shut the door and flipped on the lights. Staring at herself in the mirror, she tried to piece together all the memories that were coming back.

Here’s what she knew:

She was a werewolf, and she had a mate named Jason. 

Sam and Dean had killed her brother, then killed her entire pack, and burnt down their house. 

She’d been staying with the men she and Jason had been searching for, for MONTHS, this entire time. They had been right under her nose! The very men Jason had sworn vengeance on, she had been drinking beer with, eating a burger with…having sex with!

Jane felt the anger growing inside her and began pacing the small room. She clenched her fists and was surprised to feel a sharp pain in her palms. When she unclenched them, there were claws where fingernails should’ve been. She ran back to the mirror. Her eyes were bright yellow and her canines had extended out an inch. This was not good. Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm herself down. She had to get out of here. Once Sam and Dean figured out she was a werewolf they would kill her! 

“Jane?” Sam knocked on the door and it rattled on its hinges; thank God she’d locked it! “Jane, you alright?”

“I’m fine Sam.” Oh no, even her voice sounded different. She cleared her throat, “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Ok. I’m gonna get a drink, you want somethin’?”

“Yeah, some water would be great, thanks.”

“Be right back.”

She heard his bare feet pad away to the door and down the hallway. Now…she had to move now. She checked her face in the mirror; everything was back to normal. Grabbing the robe off the back of the door, she wrapped it around her and snuck out of the room. Her head was on a swivel, making sure Sam or Dean didn’t pop out from around a corner. She opened the door to the bunker, as quietly as possible, and ran, robe flapping in the wind.

She made it to the payphone at the gas station and shut the door behind her. Picking up the phone, she started to dial…what? She had no idea. Her finger hovered over the buttons, praying something would come back. Nothing. She hung up the phone in defeat. Maybe she could hitch a ride with someone to…where? She couldn’t remember what town Sam and Dean had picked her up in that day in Colorado. But why go back to that house? Surely what was left of her pack had moved on by now. The house had most likely burned to the ground; there would be nothing left for her to figure out where her pack was. She could go to the police, ask them to help her find Jason. No…she couldn’t remember much about him, but she had a feeling that wouldn’t go over too well.

Looks like she was going to have to go back to the bunker. She would just have to stay there until she could remember more; keep hiding her abilities and what she was. 

God, it was going to be torture.

Sam came back to the room to find Jane missing. The bathroom door was open and the robe was gone, but she wasn’t in the bed. Damn, had he moved too fast and scared her away? He walked through the bunker, calling her name, but there was no answer. Just then he heard the door to the bunker open. She went outside in just a robe? What the hell was going on? He snuck back to her room as quietly as he could.

Jane tiptoed back to her room and found Sam laying in the bed. 

“Where did you go?”

“I went looking for you silly! You were taking so long with that glass of water I was starting to worry about you,” Jane smiled, her teeth clenched, and crawled back in the bed beside him.

“Oh. I didn’t think I had been gone that long, sorry,” Sam smiled and put his arm around her, turning off the lamp on the bedside table. His mind raced. Why was she lying to him?

“So Sam,” she asked, “some things are starting to come back to me, but some things are still really hazy. Can you tell me about that day you and Dean rescued me? What happened? All I remember is waking up in that room.”

“Well, I can try, but Dean and I didn’t get there until after the house was on fire.”

Jane tensed in his arms. “What? You didn’t?”

“No, Roy and his buddies called us, but they didn’t wait for us to get there,” he shook his head in disgust. 

“You seem upset.”

“Yeah, it was just so senseless. I mean, they didn’t even give us time to research–” Sam trailed off, staring at the ceiling.

“But, they were just werewolves, what’s the big deal if a few of them get killed?” she said bitterly. Jane felt her canines grow and pressed her lips together, praying that Sam couldn’t see her in the dark room.

“I used to think so, but…well, remember how we were telling you about our friend Garth?”

“Yeah.”

“His pack doesn’t kill humans. They’ve figured out how to live on animal parts instead. Because of them we never jump to conclusions anymore, we like to make sure first. But Roy and his gang didn’t even give us a chance to find out before they attacked.” 

Suddenly Jane wasn’t so sure if Sam and Dean had killed her brother. But, how could she find out without making it seem too obvious?

“Have–have you killed many werewolves?”

Sam shrugged, “A few.”

“When was the last time?”

“Umm…I wanna say it’s been two years ago. Why do you ask?” 

Two years? Her brother had died six months ago. It hadn’t been Sam and Dean. Her teeth retracted and she felt the anger that had been growing inside her all night melt away.

“Jane?” Sam shifted in the bed, rolling towards her. She seemed different. Did she regret sleeping with him? Jane quickly rolled over so she wasn’t facing him.

“No reason,” she made a show of yawning loudly and stretching. “Man, I’m sleepy. Good night Sam.”

“Night,” Sam said, worried that he had screwed things up somehow. Eventually he fell asleep, his arm wrapped around her, snoring softly in her ear.

Now Jane knew that Sam and Dean didn’t kill her brother or her pack. It was Roy and his crew, had to be. She was relieved that the scary stories of the Winchesters she had heard weren’t 100% true, but it still didn’t give her any idea of how she was going to contact Jason and get out of here.

But then again, did she really want to get out of here? She was enjoying spending time with Sam. His chest was pressed against her back, his breath was ghosting over her neck, his arm was wrapped around her waist, and she felt…like she was home. Relaxed, warm, and safe. 

More memories were coming back to her now. She was starting to remember Jason. He was the Alpha in their pack so what he said was law. Including who he wanted for a mate. She hadn’t wanted to be with him at first and had actually fought against the pairing. Sure he was handsome. Tall, muscular, with dark brown eyes matching his cocoa skin and long black hair in dreadlocks. She had been attracted to him, sexually, but he was a very controlling man, and Jane did not like being controlled.

As she drifted off to sleep, she heard Jason’s voice, “If we ever get separated, I want you to go to…” But she couldn’t remember the rest. She gave up, pulled Sam’s arm around her tighter, and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few nights were sleepless ones for Jane. After the boys went to bed she would go to the library and research; looking through files and using Sam’s laptop, trying to find out anything she could about her pack. It was hard work when she couldn’t remember anyone’s name but Jason. 

Jason. Damn. She felt so guilty for cheating on him. To be fair, when she had sex with Sam she didn’t KNOW she had a mate. 

She had tried to avoid sleeping with Sam after that. But it was just so damn hard. He would walk up behind her in the kitchen, softly kissing her neck, and she would just melt. She would turn around, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he would set her up on the kitchen counter and…

Jane shook her head. Focus! She tried to look at the computer screen again, but the words were getting blurry in front of her tired eyes. She yawned and shut it down, heading back to her bedroom.

She walked in her door, smiled at Sam’s feet hanging off the end of the bed, and crawled in beside him. He stirred, mumbling something she couldn’t make out, and wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled into his chest, kissing his bare skin before she fell asleep.

The next day they were all sitting in the library when Dean got a call.

“Hello? Yeah, this is him. Oh, hey Caleb. Sure, we’d be glad to take care of that for ya. Yeah, yeah. Hey man, no problem. Thanks,” Dean hung up the phone.

“What’s up?” Sam asked.

“Caleb needs our help. He’s tied up on a case but he found another one that needs to be taken care of ASAP.”

“Okay, did he say what it is?”

“Sounds like a simple salt and burn.”

“Oh yeah, because that’s always the case,” Sam scoffed.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “I could call him back, tell him we don’t want it.”

Sam looked at Jane, “It’s just…should we leave Jane all by herself?”

“Don’t be silly! You haven’t hunted in like, two weeks. I’ll be fine,” Jane said.

“I don’t know, I don’t like it. What if…what if you come with us instead?” Sam said, a huge grin spreading across his face.

“On a hunt? I don’t know anything about hunting!”

“No, you would stay in the room while we took care of the case. But, the rest of the time you would be with us.”

“I don’t know…” she said, unsure.

“Hey, you haven’t been out of this bunker for like, two weeks either. Surely you’re getting a little stir crazy?”

“This is true. I have been getting a little restless.”

“Awesome, road trip!” Dean slammed his hand on the table and stood. “Let’s get packed.”

The drive to Wyoming was so much fun; Jane couldn’t remember the last time she had been on a road trip. Loud music, brothers bantering back and forth, bad diner food; it was amazing. When they checked into the seedy motel, there was only one room left. Dean made a joke about not wanting to hear his little brother have sex and Sam punched him in the arm.

“I’ll try to restrain myself Dean,” Jane chuckled, opening the door to the room. “Oh my God.”

There were water spots on the ceiling, a stain on the carpet, and a very questionable smell coming from the bathroom.

“Home sweet home,” Sam laughed, dropping his bag on the floor and falling on the bed.

“Wow. This is…disgusting,” Jane wrinkled her nose.

“Yeah, well, hunters don’t get paid very much,” Dean flopped down on the other bed.

“Are you gonna take a nap, now? I’m hungry!” she said.

“I just drove 700 miles! I’m tired!” Dean yawned, rubbing his face.

“Fine. But I’m taking you guys to a fancy restaurant tonight. No horrible diner food,” Jane picked up the phone book and flipped to the “Restaurant” section.

“As long as they serve burgers, I don’t care where we go,” Dean grumbled, rolling over and pulling the pillow over his head.

She rolled her eyes at Sam and began scanning the categories. There was a really fancy sushi place a few miles away, perfect. 

“I’m gonna get a snack from the vending machine while you guys take a nap. I slept so much in the car I’m not tired,” she told Sam. He nodded, eyes already closing.

She stood in front of the vending machine, contemplating her choices. Crackers, M&M’s, none of that appealed to her. Yes! Beef jerky! She licked her lips and punched the numbers in, 97O, and the jerky fell to the bottom. Suddenly a phone number came rushing back to her. 970-271-8175. Whose number was that? She pulled the jerky out of the machine and walked to the lobby. 

“Excuse me, is there a phone I can use?” she asked the man at the desk.

“Yeah, there’s a payphone by the pool,” he pointed out the front door.

“Thanks,” she dug in her pockets for more quarters as she headed for the phone. It looked so old she hoped it actually still worked. Dialing the number, she held her breath. 

“Hey, this is Jason. I can’t get to the phone right now, leave a message.”

It was Jason’s number! Her heart pounded when she heard his voice. She gripped the phone tightly in her hand while she waited for the beep. What should she say? She had no idea.

“Jason, hey it’s Jane, I mean, it’s..me. I’m with the Winchesters in Casper, Wyoming. I…” Jane trailed off. If she told him to come get her he would probably kill Sam and Dean. Or they would kill him. She hung up the phone, biting her nails. 

Jane walked back to the room and smiled at the sleeping brothers, but it quickly faded. What was she going to do? She couldn’t hide the fact that she was a werewolf forever. If she wanted to stay she would have to come clean. 

Wait a minute, if she wanted to stay? What was she thinking? She had to get back to her pack, back to Jason. He was her mate, that was where she belonged! Right?

Jane sat at the small table in the room, watching Sam sleep. God he was gorgeous. She got up from the table and sat on the bed beside him. She combed her fingers through his hair and he rolled over, his large hand coming to rest on her leg. She laced her fingers through his and laid her head back on the wall. What was she going to do?

Sam and Dean woke up about an hour later and they went to the sushi restaurant. It was a really nice place, lots of people in three-piece suits and dresses. Sam looked over at Jane and was amazed by her. She was in jeans and a simple blouse but she looked prettier than every woman in the place. Jane was looking around at the other women and he could tell she felt self-conscious that she wasn’t in a fancy dress.

“Hey,” he kissed her forehead, “you look beautiful.”

She smiled, “Thanks.”

“I cannot believe you’ve got me eating sushi,” Dean grumbled.

Jane laughed. “Sometimes you gotta lay off the burgers Dean.”

“Fine. Order me some Inari, I’ll be right back,” Dean went to the restroom.

Sam shook his head, “Forgive him. If it’s not red meat he’s not too happy about it.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m just happy he was willing to come here.”

After they finished the meal they decided to go see a movie. They settled into their seats and Sam grabbed Jane’s hand.

“This is nice, I’m glad you came with us,” he smiled. He meant it too. It was a nice change of pace; going to a fancy restaurant and eating something that wasn’t fried. Watching a movie instead of going back to the hotel room and watching horrible shows on the old TV.

“Me too,” Jane said, kissing his knuckle.

“Please, I’m trying to eat here,” Dean said around a mouthful of popcorn. 

“Shut up,” she laughed.

It was so late when the movie ended that there was only one other car in the lot. As they walked to the Impala, the door to the other car opened and a man got out. He started walking towards them and when he stepped into the light, Sam heard Jane gasp. 

“Rayna?” 

“Jason?”

They stopped short and Sam grabbed Jane’s arm, pulling her close to him. 

“Do you know this guy?”

“Get your hands off of her,” Jason growled and his eyes turned red.

“Sam, werewolf!” Dean grabbed for the gun tucked into his waistband when suddenly a werewolf tackled him from behind. He knocked the gun away, putting Dean in a chokehold.

“Dean!” Sam yelled and reached for the knife in his jacket. He was thrown to the ground as another werewolf tackled him and sliced his chest with his claws. 

Sam howled, blood darkening his shirt, “Jane, run!”

“No!” Jane yelled. “Please stop!” 

“What are you talking about Rayna? Sam and Dean killed your brother and slaughtered our pack,” Jason looked confused.

“If you’d just wait a minute, I can explain…”

“No, I’ve been hunting these bastards too long to wait,” Jason spat out. He snarled at the werewolves, “Kill them.”

Jane whirled around just in time to see the werewolf holding Dean bite into his shoulder. Sam was losing his grip on the werewolf’s hands and the claws were getting closer and closer to his heart.

“Jane, get out of here!” he yelled.

Suddenly Jane’s eyes were glowing bright yellow! Claws extended from her fingers, and she bared her fangs and growled, charging at the wolf on top of Dean. 

Jane’s a werewolf?! Sam stared in shock as she knocked the other werewolf halfway across the parking lot. The next thing he knew she was grabbing the monster on top of him and pinning him to the pavement. 

“I said STOP,” she snarled. “Just wait a fucking minute.”

Jane looked over at Sam, tears in her eyes. “I’m so sorry. I should have told you sooner but–” she was cut off by Jason grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet.

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked. She looked so small next to Jason. He was huge; taller than Sam and more muscular too. Sam felt an urgent need to protect her, even though she probably didn’t need it.

“Please, don’t hurt them. They didn’t kill my brother, or our pack,” Jane pleaded with Jason.

“How do you know?”

“They told me.”

“And you believe them?” Jason scoffed.

“Yes, there’s proof, okay?”

“But they kidnapped you, kept you prisoner for weeks–”

“No, they rescued me! The house was burning down and I got knocked out. I couldn’t remember anything. That was why I didn’t call you until today. Please, please don’t hurt them,” Jane pulled on Jason’s arm, desperate.

He stared at her for a minute, emotions playing across his face. Anger, then disbelief, and finally, his love for her won over. He sighed, “Fine. Let’s go.”

“Thank you, thank you Jason.” She turned to check on Sam and Dean and he grabbed her arm again.

“Where are you going?” 

“Can I tell them goodbye?”

“Hurry up,” he grumbled, and he and the others got in the car.

Jane rushed over to Dean, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” 

Sam was pressing a bandana to Dean’s shoulder and he looked really pale.

“Are you okay Sam?” she pulled his jacket aside, trying to see his chest.

“I’m okay,” he twisted out of her grasp. “So…you’re a werewolf,” Sam said.

“I am,” she bit her lip.

“When did you remember?”

“About a week ago. I didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid you would kill me. Jason is my mate and the alpha of our pack. I thought no one survived the fire, but, clearly some of them did,” she looked down at her hands.

“And your name is Rayna,” Dean said. 

“Apparently,” she said.

“Too bad, I kinda like Jane,” he chuckled, wincing at the pain in his shoulder.

“So that’s it, you’re just gonna go with them?” Sam asked.

Jane looked up, surprised. “What else would I do?”

He shook his head. “Nothing…I guess…yeah, you should go with your pack.” He stared at her, hoping she wouldn’t go. 

She reached her hand out to touch him, but pulled it back at the last minute. “Thank you for all you’ve done for me. I won’t forget it.”

“You’re welcome,” Sam said, his lips pressed together in a tight line.

She stood, wiping her hands on her jeans, looked at them for a moment, and walked away.

“Come on Dean, let’s get you stitched up.” He helped Dean stand and half-carried him to the Impala. He watched as Jane…Rayna…climbed in the car with her pack. Sam grit his teeth with jealousy as Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started the car. Jason kissed her, sniffing her neck and nibbling on it. Jane leaned her head over, giving him more access to her neck; she seemed to be enjoying it. However, as the car pulled away, her eyes were on Sam.

Sam drove Dean back to the motel and tended to his wounds. He gave Dean some pain pills and got in the shower; wincing as the spray hit his chest. After his shower, he bandaged his wounds and got dressed. 

“Are you alright?” Dean asked as he came out of the bathroom.

“Yeah. No,” Sam sighed. “I will be.”

Dean nodded and laid down.

Sam turned off the bedside lamp and lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. How could she just leave like that? He thought they were getting closer, developing something real. But really, what kind of future could they have? A werewolf and a hunter. He had tried that before and it didn’t end so good. He still got a lump in his throat when he thought about Madison. But maybe Rayna was different. She hadn’t tried to kill them. Maybe her pack didn’t eat humans? Sam scrubbed his hand down his face and sighed. Better to just let it go, she already had a mate. Why would she leave him? He rolled over, wincing at the pain in his chest, and tried to go to sleep. Just as he was about to drift off, his cellphone rang.

“Dammit,” he mumbled. He picked it up, not even checking to see what the number was. 

“Hello?”

“Sam?”

He sat straight up in the bed. “Rayna?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Hello?”

“Sam?”

Sam sat straight up in the bed. “Rayna?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Listen, I don’t have much time.”

“Where are you?”

“Sam, that’s not important right now…”

“Yes it is, tell me where you are and we’ll come get you.”

“Sam, listen! Dean’s in trouble. That werewolf bit him and if you don’t do something quick, he’s going to turn into one.”

“Shit,” Sam looked at Dean. “I didn’t think about that.”

“You have to get a silver knife, make it red-hot, and burn the wound.”

“What will that do?”

“It will stop him from turning, but you have to do it now.”

“Are you sure? We tried to cure a werewolf once and it…didn’t work.”

“You’re not curing a werewolf, you’re stopping him from becoming one.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll try it.”

“Now Sam, you have to do it now.”

Sam heard voices in the background and Rayna whispered, “Goodbye Sam.”

“Rayna–” but she was already gone. 

Sam sighed, pushed his hair back off his forehead, and turned on the bedside lamp.

“Dean, Dean wake up,” Sam shook him gently.

“Wha–man, let me sleep,” Dean grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“We have to stop you from becoming a werewolf.”

Dean’s eyes were open then, “Come again?”

“You got bit, remember?”

“Shit, there’s nothing we can do Sam.”

“Yes we can, Rayna called me–”

“Rayna called you?”

“Yes, just listen. We have to get a silver knife, heat it up, and then burn the wound.”

Dean stared at him for a minute. “You’re crazy.”

“No, Dean, Rayna swears it’ll work.”

“Sam, there’s no cure for werewolves, you know that.”

“I know. Rayna said we’re not curing you, we’re stopping you from becoming one.”

“How do we know she’s telling the truth?”

“I guess we don’t, but do you wanna take that chance?”

“No,” Dean shook his head. “This is gonna suck.”

“Yep.”

“Fine, let’s do it,” Dean scooted to the edge of the bed and pulled his shirt off his shoulder, exposing the bite mark.

Sam went to the duffle bag and got a silver knife. He turned a burner to high on the stove in the kitchenette and held the knife over the blue flame. When he thought it was hot enough, he walked over to Dean.

“You ready?”

“No.”

“Here we go,” Sam grabbed Dean’s other shoulder to steady him and placed the knife on the bite.

“Fuck!” Dean yelled, crumpling the bedsheets in his fists.

Sam grit his teeth, he could smell his brother’s flesh burning.

“How long do we have to hold it on there?” Dean asked, eyes watering.

“She–uh–she didn’t say.”

“Great.”

Sam took the knife away and Dean gasped, wiping his eyes.

“Shit,” Sam muttered.

“What?”

“I didn’t get one part of the bite.”

“Aw man, you have got to be kidding me,” Dean looked at Sam like he wanted to snap his neck.

“I’m sorry man, I gotta do it again, just to be sure.”

He heated the knife up again and placed it on the wound.

“Goddammit!” Dean yelled.

“I’m sorry man, it’s almost done,” Sam squeezed Dean’s good shoulder in sympathy.

“Sam, I can’t–I think I’m gonna–” Dean fell back on the bed, unconscious.

“Dean?! Dean!” Sam dropped the knife and grabbed his brother’s face, slapping him on the cheeks. He felt for a pulse; thank God, he had just passed out.

Sam’s stomach churned from the smell of burning flesh filling the room. He barely made it to the toilet before all that fancy sushi was ejected from his stomach. He rinsed his mouth out and splashed cold water on his face before stepping out of the bathroom.

“Sammy?” Dean asked groggily.

“Hey, I’m right here man,” Sam rushed over to Dean, helping him sit up.

“Ah! God that hurts,” Dean went to grab his shoulder.

“Don’t touch it, I need to dress it.”

As Sam applied the aloe and wrapped his brother’s shoulder he couldn’t help but think back to when he did this for Jane…Rayna. What was she doing now? Was she okay? Was she happy to be back with her pack, and her mate? Sam clenched his teeth.

“Ow! Dammit Sam!” Dean yelled.

“Sorry man, I’m sorry.”

Dean looked at Sam; he knew that face too well.

“You want to find her don’t you?”

Sam looked up in surprise. “What? No. She made her choice, she went with him.”

“Uh huh, and you’re just gonna let her go, right?”

Sam pressed his lips together before he answered. “It’s what she wants.”

“No, it’s not. She was just going with him to keep you safe.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Really? So I just imagined her staring at you as the car drove off?”

Sam finished wrapping Dean’s shoulder and started putting away the first aid kit. 

“Personally I don’t understand how the hell you think it’s gonna work, but you guys seemed to have something. Am I wrong?”

Sam stood and went into the bathroom to wash his hands.

“Sam?” Dean got off the bed, wincing, and walked over to him. “Am I wrong?”

Sam dried his hands off, shaking his head, “No, you’re not wrong. But, like you said, how is that even gonna work? A hunter and a werewolf?”

“Maybe she’s one of the werewolves that don’t eat humans. She never tried to attack us while she was there. Matter of fact, she fought for us, kept us safe.”

“Yeah…I don’t know man,” Sam turned off the light in the bathroom and laid down on his bed.

“She’d make one hell of a hunter. Imagine having a werewolf on our side?” Dean laid back down also, cursing as he moved his shoulder to a more comfortable position.

Sam turned off the bedside lamp, rolling over on his side. 

“Why are you so gung ho on Rayna coming back Dean?”

“Because…you were happy when she was there. I haven’t seen you that happy in a long time. And, to tell the truth, I liked having her around. She…made me happy, too.”

Sam sighed into the darkness. “Let’s make sure you’re all right first, and then…we’ll look for her.”

Dean smiled, “Sounds good.”

They packed up the next day and moved back to the bunker. Once they got there, there was a lot of sleeping for Dean and researching for Sam. He tried to call Rayna back, but she had blocked the number when she called him. So he looked up everything he could find on Jason and his pack instead. They were a stealthy bunch. Sam would think he had found a lead, and it would turn out to be nothing.

He was about five days deep in it when his cell rang again. Blocked number. Could it be?

“Hello?”

“Hey Sam,” she sounded really down.

“Rayna, are you all right?”

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound like it.”

“I just…I miss you.”

Sam’s breath caught. “I miss you, too,” he said carefully.

“I wish I could just leave and come back to the bunker.”

Hope rose painful and bitter in Sam’s throat. “Why can’t you?”

“Because Sam, I’m a werewolf! How would that work?”

“Rayna, do you…eat…you know?”

She chuckled humorlessly, “No. Our pack is like Garth’s pack. We eat animal meat, just like you.”

“Okay, then, what’s the problem?”

“Jason,” she whispered.

“Is he holding you against your will?” Sam bristled.

“No Sam. But we’re mates. He’s the Alpha, and he picked me. What am I supposed to do, just…leave?”

“Yes!” Sam pounded the table with his fist.

“It’s not that simple,” she said. “You wouldn’t understand. I’m sorry Sam, I shouldn’t have called.”

“No, Rayna, wait, please!” But she had hung up already. 

“Dammit!” Sam threw his cell phone across the room.

“What the hell man?” Dean barely dodged the flying object.

“It’s Rayna.”

“She called?” Dean sat down across from Sam.

“Yeah, just to say she misses me but she can’t leave Jason.”

Dean’s face fell. “Shit. I’m sorry Sammy.”

“Yeah,” Sam scrubbed his hand down his face. “How are you feeling?”

“Good. Just really sore.”

“No crazy thoughts or urges?”

“You mean do I feel like breaking open your chest and chomping on your heart? No, I’m fine.”

Sam’s mouth quirked up on one side. “Good. Well I’m gonna catch some shut-eye, I’m pretty worn out. Wake me up if you need anything.” He picked his phone up off the floor and walked towards his bedroom.

“Alright,” Dean watched his brother walk down the hall, shoulders slumped in defeat. Damn, he had really hoped Jane was the one. Rayna…whatever. After that speech Sam had given him about wanting a relationship with someone who understood the life, he realized how much Sam needed someone besides his big brother.

Sam sat on his bed and pulled the tracking phone out of his pocket. A little light blinked on the map, showing him where Rayna had called from; Sweetwater Station, Wyoming. Now that he knew where she was he would go there and…and what? Kidnap her? Sam lay back and sighed in frustration. This was stupid, and getting downright stalker-ish. Suddenly his cell phone rang again, this time the number wasn’t blocked.

“Hello?”

“Sam, it’s me,” she was talking so low she was almost whispering.

Sam sat up on his bed. “Rayna, what’s going on?”

“Listen, the only reason I said all that stuff is because Jason was in the room. I want to get out of here. I want to come back to you.” Sam could hear the tears in her voice.

“I’ll come get you, tonight. Just tell me where.”

“Not tonight. Jason would suspect something if I disappeared tonight,” she sniffled.

“Okay. Then when?”

“I have a plan. I’ll let you know later.”

“But won’t he come after you once he figures out you’re gone?”

“Not the way I’m going to do it,” Rayna paused and Sam listened to her breathing, wishing he could hold her in his arms.

“Sam…I…I love you.”

Sam was taken aback by her sudden confession, but smiled when he realized he felt the same.

“I love you too.”

“Okay, I gotta go. I’ll call you when I can.”

Rayna hung up and Sam lay back on his bed, a huge smile on his face. Everything was going to be okay, for once.

“Sam!” Dean’s voice echoed down the hall. Sam jumped up and ran out his door.

“What? What is it?”

Dean was at the end of the hallway, a worried look on his face.

“We got a problem.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The conclusion of Black Dog. I hope y’all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

“Sam!” Dean’s voice echoed down the hall of the bunker. Sam jumped up and ran out his bedroom door.

“What? What is it?”

Dean was at the end of the hallway, a worried look on his face.

“We got a problem.”

“What? What’s wrong?” Sam ran down the hall towards Dean.

“Roy just called me and asked me if we wanted to come along on a werewolf hunt.”

“You don’t think it’s–” he stopped, a horrified look on his face.

“Yeah, I know it is. Somebody saw our little UFC fight in the parking lot at the movie theater and called the cops. Roy has a contact at the police station who clued him in.”

Sam fell against the wall, “Did you explain to him that they don’t kill humans?”

“He didn’t believe me; said if they don’t kill humans, then why were they trying to kill us?”

“Dean we have to warn Rayna! Roy and his gang will kill them!”

“Agreed. But we don’t know where they are or how to contact them.”

“I do.”

“What? How?”

“When she called me earlier from a blocked number I traced the call. Then she called me shortly after that and didn’t block the number.”

“Why did she do that?”

“Because, she wants to come back Dean. She wants to be with me. She told me that…she loves me.”

Dean’s eyes got wide before he smiled and punched Sam in the shoulder, “Well look at you man!”

Sam smiled, “Shut up.”

“What the hell are we waiting for? Let’s go rescue your girlfriend!”

Sam nodded, “Yeah, you go pack the car. I’ll call Rayna.”

__________________________________________

Rayna hung up the phone, her mind racing. They had to get out of here, now! She ran upstairs to the bedroom and shook Jason, desperate to wake him.

“Jason! Wake up!”

“What..what’s going on?” 

“We have to get out of here. The hunters that killed Vik and burned down our house are on the way here.” 

“How do you know this?”

She hesitated to tell him, but this was too important.

“Sam called me.”

“What?!” Jason lept out of bed, furious. “How did he get your number?”

“We can talk about that later. Right now we have to run.”

“Oh no, we’re talking about this now. How did Sam Winchester get your number? Does he know where we are?”

“Jason, please! What’s left of our very tiny pack is in danger!”

He stared at her for a moment, his red eyes flashing in the dark bedroom.

“Fine, we’ll talk about that later. But I’m not running. We’re getting our revenge, once and for all,” Jason stomped over to the dresser and yanked a shirt over his head.

“No, we have to leave! They almost killed us before, what makes you think we can beat them this time?”

“Because this time we know they’re coming,” he snarled, walking out and slamming the bedroom door.

Rayna sat on the bed, her head in her hands. She understood how Jason felt, she would love to rip Roy’s neck open, feel the life drain out of that bastard’s throat. But what would Sam think of her then? 

Since moving back in with Jason, Rayna had regained all her memories. She remembered her brother, Vik, and how he died. She had held him in her arms while the silver bullet worked its way into his heart. He had been coughing up blood and telling her how much he loved her when he breathed his last breath.

So yes, she would love nothing better than to make the men suffer who had caused her so much pain. But she didn’t want to lose Sam. She sighed and went to find Jason. Whether they ran or stayed to fight, they only had a few hours to prepare.

_______________________________________

She’d argued for hours, but in the end, Rayna had been overruled by the rest of the pack. They were angry, out for blood–there was no way they were going to run this time.

“We’ve run, and we’ve hidden and still they come after us.” Jason was standing on a chair, the room full of werewolves staring at him in admiration. “Enough is enough. We’re going to kill these hunters for what they’ve done to our pack. For what they did to my beloved,” Jason looked down at Rayna and caressed her cheek. 

As angry and confused as Rayna was, she couldn’t help but lean into his touch. 

“To your stations! They’ll be here soon.” The pack cheered and dispersed to their hiding spots.

Jason jumped down off the chair and hugged Rayna close to him, his chin resting on top of her head. “It’ll be over soon, my love.”

“Jason,” she took a deep breath, “I don’t know if this is right. We made a choice not to kill humans, to deny those instincts. If we go down this road, who says we’ll be able to come back?”

He pulled back, confusion etched on his face. “We’re not killing them for food. We’re avenging our lost pack. We’re avenging your brother.”

“Nothing you can do will bring Vik back, though.”

“Rayna, I don’t understand. Before your…vacation…with the Winchesters you wanted to kill these sons of bitches just as much as I did.”

“I don’t know Jason,” she sighed, raking her fingers through her hair in frustration. “I guess I’ve changed. I’m more concerned with everyone being safe now than petty revenge.”

“Petty?” he said in disbelief. He cupped her face in his hands. “You’re concerned about what the Winchesters will think if you kill this man aren’t you?”

“What? No…I…,” she trailed off, looking down.

“Tell me the truth,” he pleaded.

She looked up at him, biting her lip. “Yes.”

He groaned in exasperation and turned away from her.

“Jason, you don’t understand! They’re not like most hunters!”

“Oh come on Rayna! They’re all the same! They think we’re monsters…they want to kill us!”

“Not Sam and Dean! They only kill monsters that are a danger to humans.”

He looked at her like she was a twelve year old who still believed in Santa Claus. “I’m sure that’s what they told you. Anyway, it doesn’t matter. The Winchesters aren’t coming here, Roy is, and I’m going to make him pay.” His eyes glowed red as he left the room, heading to his lookout spot.

What was she going to do? Was there some way she could warn Roy and his men not to come here? Sam! She could call Sam! Her fingers were hovering over the numbers when she heard tires crunching up the gravel driveway. No! How were they here already? Rayna ran to the windows and looked out. Two pickup trucks pulled up in front of the house and about twelve men jumped out of the cab and the back. They started walking towards the house, guns in hand.

“Come on out and we won’t burn the house down this time!” Roy yelled and his men laughed.

Rayna growled and extended her claws. 

Suddenly the Impala came speeding down the driveway and swerved to a stop in front of Roy and his men. Sam and Dean jumped out, guns drawn.

“Six hours after I turn you down and you’re already on another date? I’m hurt, Roy.” Dean said, a smirk on his face.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Roy asked.

“You don’t have to do this,” Sam said, his voice low and full of malice.

Roy aimed his gun at Sam. “I don’t want to hurt you, boy.”

“You really think that’s gonna end well for you?” Dean growled, aiming his gun at Roy.

Rayna ripped the front door open, fangs bared and yellow eyes flashing in anger. “Leave him alone!” 

Roy trained his gun on her. “See what I mean Sam?” He sneered. “Nothin’ but a killer.”

“Don’t you fucking dare! Rayna, go back inside!” Sam yelled over his shoulder, gun still aimed at Roy.

Jason pulled Rayna back, placing himself between Roy and her. “You threatening my girl, sheep?” he snarled.

“Jason, don’t!” she pulled on his arm, but he wouldn’t budge.

“I don’t see no girl. Just a dead bitch,” Roy said, walking towards them.

“I’m not kidding Roy,” Dean put his hand on Roy’s chest, pushing him back. 

Roy swung at Dean, who ducked, narrowly missing the knockout punch. 

That was all it took; the scene exploded into chaos. Dean tackled Roy; they fell to the ground, wrestling for each other’s guns. 

One of Roy’s men, an aging country boy in a red ballcap, punched Sam. The taller Winchester went down, gun flying out of his hand. Red Cap raised his shotgun; Sam raised both hands in a futile attempt to block the blast.

Rayna pushed Jason out of the way, running to Sam. Red Cap was squeezing the trigger when she knocked him into a tree.

“Are you okay?” she dropped to Sam’s side, checking him over, making sure he hadn’t been shot.

“I’m okay. You’ve got to get back inside!” 

“Sam!” Dean called frantically.

They turned to see Roy pinning Dean against a tree with a machete. Rayna ran to Dean, ripping Roy off of him, lifting the older hunter into the air by his neck. Roy choked and grabbed at his throat.

Roy’s men shouted for her to put him down, let him go. Suddenly, she was aware of Jason and several members of her pack standing behind her, eyes glowing and canines bared. She had to do something fast or this was going to get bloody.

“Why are you doing this?” Rayna pleaded. “We have done nothing to you! We have done nothing to deserve this hatred you have for us!” 

”Like hell!” Red Cap sneered. “You hunt innocent humans. We’re just protecting them that cain’t protect themselves!”

She sighed and lowered Roy to the ground, keeping her hand around his neck, but allowing him to breathe. “We don’t eat humans, we eat animals, just like you. We have never harmed a human unless it was self-defense.”

“That true?” Red Cap asked, looking at Sam

Sam looked up from where he was helping Dean off the ground, and nodded. “Yes, it’s true.”

“Why didn’t you tell us this Roy?”

“What are you talking about?” Roy scoffed. “You actually believe this bitch? Of course they kill humans! They’re werewolves!” 

Rayna growled. “You’ve killed more of my kind than I have of yours! You killed my brother, my sister, and half my pack!” She tightened her grip around Roy’s neck, making him gasp for air.

“Rayna…” Sam put a calming hand on her arm.

She turned to look at Sam; his beautiful hazel eyes, his brow furrowed in worry. She took a deep breath…and loosened her grip on Roy slightly.

“See?” Sam said to Roy’s gang. “There’s your proof. She could’ve killed him easily, and she didn’t.”

There was muttering amongst the hunters. Finally, Red Cap stepped forward.

“Truce. We won’t hunt you if you don’t hunt us. Let’s go Roy,” he grabbed Roy by the arm and dragged him to the truck. 

Roy was protesting, arguing that they needed to kill them all, but the men ignored him. Red Cap threw him in the passenger seat and they drove away, their tires throwing up a cloud of dust.

“Sam!” Rayna jumped into his arms. “Are you crazy?! What were you thinking?!”

Sam buried his face in her neck. “I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

Suddenly, Rayna froze. Jason. She slid down Sam’s body, her eyes cutting towards Jason. 

Jason walked towards Sam, brushing his long, dreadlocked hair back over his broad shoulders.

Rayna held her breath. 

The werewolf stared at the hunter for a second–then extended his hand for Sam to shake. “You saved our lives. Thank you.”

Sam took Jason’s hand, his jaw clenching, “You’re welcome. Glad we could help.”

“Your brother is hurt, come inside and patch him up,” Jason gestured towards Dean.

Rayna looked over at Dean; he was leaning against a tree, blood pooling on his jacket. 

“Dean!” Sam rushed over to his big brother, holding him upright and helping him inside. The Winchesters looked around at the cheerful, if small, cabin living room. Dean raised his eyebrows at the vase of wildflowers on the coffee table.

“Homey,” he said.

“You were expecting maybe old chew toys and doggie beds?” Jason asked dryly.

“Here,” Rayna said, pushing past her boyfriend. “The medical kit’s in the kitchen.”

Sam made good use of the pack’s med kit, digging the bullet out of Dean’s shoulder while the older Winchester bitched at him, as usual. 

“There,” Sam said, tying the last knot on Dean’s stitches.

“Thanks, Nurse Ratchet,” Dean grumbled.

“Stop being a wuss,” Sam retorted.

Rayna gave Dean some pain pills before laying him down in a bedroom upstairs to rest.

Sam was sitting in the living room, his head in his hands, when Rayna found him.

“Hey Sam, you okay?” she asked softly.

He looked up, then smiled when he realized it was her. “I’m okay. Just got a throbbing headache from where I hit the ground. This is a nice house, by the way. Much cozier than an underground bunker.”

She sat beside him on the couch, hands clasped in her lap. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” He gave her a lopsided grin. “You didn’t punch me.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah.” He sighed. “You’re not going to leave him, are you?”

“How can I?”

“So this wasn’t your plan? Having me and my brother come rescue you, I mean.”

“No. I didn’t have time to make my plan happen before that idiot Roy rolled up here showing his ass.” She glanced quickly at him, then looked away. “In my plan, my pack and I ran away. I never would have seen you again.”

“But you said you wanted to come back to me,” he whispered.

“I did,” Rayna closed her eyes. “I…had this crazy idea that I would fake my death and run off with you two. But that was before I realized how much my pack needed me. I’m the alpha female of the pack, Sam. I can’t just leave them.”

They sat in silence, the ticking of the grandfather clock echoing in the quiet room. 

“Do you love him?” Sam asked softly.

Rayna thought for a moment, “I do. But I love you more.”

“Then why can’t you leave?” He sounded so desperate, so sad.

It broke her heart, but, “I just can’t do it. An Alpha has a duty to her pack. Even one as small and broken as mine. Maybe especially one as broken as mine.”

“But what if the other Alpha says you can go?” Jason spoke from the doorway.

Rayna jumped up, startled. “What?”

Jason walked over and took her hands, thumbs caressing the backs of them. “Rayna, there was a time when we both wanted the same things. You loved me, I loved you. But things have changed. I can see it in your eyes. Much as I hate to admit it, you don’t love me anymore. You love him,” he nodded towards Sam. 

Rayna couldn’t deny it. “I’m so sorry Jason, I didn’t mean to hurt you…”

“Stop.” He tried to smile. “It’s okay. I want you to be happy, and if that’s with him, then so be it.” He walked over to Sam. 

“Do you love her?” Jason asked.

Sam nodded, swallowing hard.

Jason nodded, “Then that settles it.” 

Sam stood and extended his hand to Jason. “Thank you.”

Jason shook it and turned to leave.

“Wait!” Rayna called. “What about the pack?”

Jason stopped and looked at her. It wasn’t the look of her boyfriend, her mate; this was the Alpha speaking. “Jasmine has been looking to take on more responsibility within the pack hierarchy. I will speak to her.”

“Oh.” Rayna suddenly felt very small. Apparently, the pack didn’t need her that much after all.

Then he half-smiled, and he was her Jason again. “I mean, it’s not like the pack Alphas have to be mates.”

Rayna cupped his face with her hands and kissed him softly. “Thank you Jason. I’ll never forget this,” she promised, as tears blurred her vision.

“I hope you’re happy with him, Rayna. And you’re always welcome to visit us. You’re still a member of this pack.” He walked towards the doorway, then stopped. “Take good care of her Sam.”

“I will,” Sam said.

Jason nodded and left the room.

Rayna looked at Sam, disbelief and joy lighting up her eyes. She jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

Sam hugged her tightly to him, breathing in the scent of her hair. God, he had missed that smell. He kissed her, tangling his hands in her hair and moaning when she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth.

Rayna pulled back and rested her forehead on his, breathless.

“So,” she murmured. “We’ve got some time before your brother wakes up. Any ideas about what we could do?”

“So many,” Sam breathed. “But um…let’s drive the car down the road a ways, huh? Jason might kill me.”

Rayna laughed, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Rayna didn’t know how she was going to fit into the life of a hunter–but looking into Sam’s eyes, she knew it didn’t matter. As long as they were together, she was where she needed to be.


End file.
